Los heroes también lloran
by La Dama de las Estrellas
Summary: A pesar de todos sus intentos por impedirlo, Sasuke se ha marchado. Ni Naruto ni él consiguieron deternerle, pero Kakashi siente que esta vez, si ha fallado. ONE-SHOT. No yaoi.


Antes de que nadie empiece a leer… Este es el primer fic que escribo de Naruto, así que lo tomaremos como un experimento y toma de contacto con los personajes. Me ha resultado ciertamente difícil porque soy la reina del drama y estoy acostumbrada a otro fandom totalmente diferente pero… Esto es lo que hay.

¡Ah! Y como aclaración (probablemente innecesaria), mencionar que el fic transcurre justo después de que Sasuke abandonara Konoha tras la batalla en el Valle Sin Fin, esa misma noche.

-X-

**LOS HEROES TAMBIÉN LLORAN**

-Quiero a Kakashi en mi despacho. Ahora.

La voz de la Quinta aún retumbaba en sus oídos. La seriedad que adornaba su rostro, su ceño fruncido y el tono con el que había pronunciado aquellas palabras, lo preocupaban. Era plenamente consciente de que la situación que atravesaban era más que delicada y sabía que no había nada que reprocharle a Tsunade si en realidad estaba molesta. Sin embargo, Asuma estaba convencido de que no era así. Conocía bien a los Sannin, o al menos, a dos de ellos. Y tanto Jiraiya como Tsunade, conocían a Kakashi quizá incluso mejor que él. Por ello, sabía que a pesar de la gravedad de la situación, nadie iba a reprocharle nada al peliplateado. Más bien al contrario.

Suspiró.

No hacía falta ser ningún genio para saber dónde podía encontrar al jonnin desaparecido. Asuma encendió un cigarrillo y reemprendió el paso con tranquilidad, pero con el semblante oscurecido y perdido en sus pensamientos. Nadie podía reprocharle nada a Kakashi, cierto. Nadie salvo él mismo. Y aquello, le preocupaba considerablemente, porque sabía de sobra que la eterna jovialidad del último Hatake y su sonrisa imperecedera, ocultaban muchas cosas. Demasiadas. Si hacía memoria, la vida del chico había sido, a pesar del desbordante éxito, un cúmulo de desgracias.

Frunció el ceño, preocupado. Comenzaba a entender cuales habían sido las intenciones de Tsunade en realidad.

Hacía rato que la noche había caído sobre la aldea, y a pesar de que la lluvia parecía estar dándoles una tregua, reinaba un inusual frio que parecía capaz de penetrar hasta los huesos. Entonces, se detuvo, solamente un por un segundo. Se frotó las manos, en busca de un poco de calor, e inmediatamente después las guardó en sus bolsillos. Frente a él, la conocida silueta de Kakashi se recortaba entre la oscuridad, dándole la espalda. Lo observó y adivinó que mantenía la mirada clavada en la brillante roca del Memorial. Asuma sabía de sobra el nombre que lo mantenía hipnotizado.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –El joven Sarutobi dio un pequeño respingo al escuchar de manera inesperada su voz. Se encogió de hombros, a pesar de que Kakashi no había volteado a verlo y camino despacio hasta quedar a su altura.

-Tsunade quiere verte. –dijo sin rodeos y sin dejar de verlo de soslayo un solo instante. El peliplateado no esbozó un solo gesto, ni siquiera pestañeó; pero un sutil temblor en sus manos, delató su nerviosismo.

-De acuerdo. –murmuró. Asuma asintió y le dio una nueva calada al cigarrillo. Después, unos pesados segundos de silencio cayeron entre ellos.

-Naruto está bien. –Kakashi frunció el ceño tan sutilmente, que si Asuma no hubiera volteado a verlo directamente, jamás lo hubiera notado.- Necesita descansar, pero saldrá de esta. –Notó como el peliplateado dejaba escapar con alivio el aire retenido en sus pulmones.

-Lo sé.

-Es un chico duro. –Cuando Asuma posó la mano en su hombro, inconscientemente, Kakashi apretó los dientes.

-Llegué tarde. –masculló. El moreno frunció el ceño.

-No hubieras podido hacer nada. –Por primera vez Kakashi volteó a verlo de frente. Asuma no necesitaba verlo sin máscara para saber que la molestia era más que evidente en su rostro.- Aunque hubieras llegado a tiempo… Sasuke se hubiera ido de todos modos. –escuchó algo similar a un gruñido como respuesta, y si no hubiera sabido lo delicada de la situación, hubiera reído.

-No puedes estar seguro. –dijo entre dientes, con los puños apretados.

-No. –el moreno se encogió de hombros y negó con el rostro, saboreando la última calada de su agonizante cigarrillo.- Pero Sasuke no es como tú. Eso sí puedo asegurarlo.

-Asuma… -Sabía que Kakashi estaba dispuesto a proferir un sin número de quejas sin sentido a sus palabras, así que se adelantó y continuó con lo que tenía planeado.

-Escucha. –Hacía mucho tiempo que Asuma no veía aquella mirada, que gritaba lo mucho que odiaba al mundo, en el rostro de su amigo. Apenas era un mocoso en aquel entonces. Ahora acababa de descubrir lo mucho que le irritaba volver a ver tal expresión.- Hiciste todo lo posible por hacerlo entrar en razón.

Jiraiya llegó en aquel preciso instante. Bendijo aquella habilidad que tenía tanto para llamar la atención como para pasar desapercibido cuando deseaba hacerlo, y ocultando su chakra lo mejor que pudo, se detuvo. Estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para no ser percibido si aquel par seguía tan concentrado en su discusión, y lo suficientemente cerca como para poder escucharlos. Apoyó la espalda en el tronco de un viejo árbol, se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos; dispuesto a averiguar a donde llevaba aquella conversación.

-Cuando te asignaron a Sasuke, tú mejor que nadie, sabías que esto podía suceder. Conoces a los Uchiha de sobra para saber de lo que hablo. –Kakashi resopló molesto cuando el recuerdo de Itachi bajo su mando en los Anbu cruzó su mente.- Y aceptaste. Los viejos pensaron que era una locura, que estabas demasiado involucrado con los Uchiha y que todo ese asunto había despertado demasiados rencores cuando el clan aún vivía, como para reavivar las habladurías. Sandaime los ignoró porque estaba convencido de que podías hacerlo bien.

-Pues esto no es lo que yo llamó hacerlo bien.

-Sasuke podía ser un prodigio, pero un prodigio necesita de otro para aprender, y eso lo sabes mejor que nadie.

-Ni se te ocurra intentar compararme con Yondaime. –La advertencia en aquellas palabras era más que clara. Asuma sabía que el Cuarto había sido muy importante para Kakashi y que lo había admirado demasiado como para querer escuchar que podía parecerse a él, aunque fuera un poco, en un momento como aquel. El moreno suspiró y alzó las manos, en señal de defensa.

-No lo hago. Pero antes de pensar las mil y una formas en las que crees que has fallado, deberías plantearte lo que has sido capaz de hacer por él.

-¿Qué hice? ¿Ponerle en bandeja de plata el Chidori a Orochimaru? –No le pasó desapercibida la amargura en su voz.

-Eres exasperante cuando quieres, ¿lo sabías? –Kakashi volteó el único ojo que permanecía visible.- ¿Qué es lo que debías haber hecho? ¿Obligarlo a quedarse en Konoha a la fuerza?

-Quizá. –respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Para ser un genio, a veces eres un reverendo idiota! –Kakashi abrió su ojo derecho de par en par, y el moreno tuvo que aguantar nuevamente las ganas de reír.- Si lo hubieras obligado a quedarse por la fuerza, se hubiera ido tarde o temprano y las consecuencias hubieran sido mucho peores. Y cuando lo vieras irse, convertido en un magnífico ninja, dejando atrás Konoha y todo lo que debería haber aprendido a querer y no aprendió… ¿Qué? –Kakashi guardó silencio.

-No es más que un niño que se siente solo. –dijo al fin.

-No te ofendas, Kakashi. _Tú_ eras un mocoso que se sentía solo. Quizá Sasuke lo hizo en algún momento, no lo dudo. Pero cuando tu única ambición, a los diez o doce años, es asesinar a tu hermano renegado, creo que todo rastro de inocencia e ingenuidad desaparece. Quizá por edad no sea más que un niño, pero no existen los niños en el mundo ninja. Lo sabes mejor que nadie. Él es plenamente consciente de la elección que ha tomado, nos guste o no.

Kakashi suspiró y guardó silencio una vez más. En el fondo, sabía que Asuma tenía razón. Sasuke había tomado una decisión equivocada, que probablemente acarrearía consecuencias nefastas para todos; pero había sido plenamente consciente de ello. Y saberlo dolía; porque ingenuamente, él mismo había pensado que el chico ya no era el niño callado y solitario que conoció hacía no demasiado tiempo. Pensó que quizá…

-Creí que le importaba todo esto. –murmuró. Asuma frunció el ceño y lo miró a los ojos.- Creí que había conseguido hacer que el equipo funcionara, que había conseguido que… -por un segundo, el moreno creyó ver un brillo demasiado sospechoso en aquel ojo azabache que lo miraba. Kakashi tragó saliva.- Creí que había logrado hacerles comprender, a los tres, que las decisiones que uno toma afectan directamente a quien te quiere. –Asuma lo observó en silencio. Sabía que todo aquello de lo que Kakashi hablaba, no era más que su propia historia y que precisamente por ello, dolía tanto.- Obviamente no conseguí que Sasuke comprendiera que Naruto y Sakura morirían por él.

-Oh, dios mío. –Llevó la mirada al cielo y suspiro.- Los genios soléis ser bastante tercos. –Hubiera deseado no hacerlo en un momento como aquel, pero necesitaba bromear y quitarle hierro al asunto. No lo consiguió.- ¡Tienes que entender de una vez que Sasuke no es como tú! ¡Nunca lo fue, y nunca lo será!

-¡Lo sé! –se quitó el hitai-ate con rabia y se sobó los ojos con pesar.

-Además, tal y como están las cosas, la sola comparación debería ofenderte. –Se llevó un nuevo cigarrillo a los labios, y lo encendió.- Y si no te ofende a ti, me ofende a mí. El único parecido que os une es que sois un par de prodigios con una niñez difícil y una mirada un tanto peculiar. Nada más.

-No puedes decir que no hay nada más en el equipo siete que te recuerde al mío…

-Rin era menos ruidosa que Sakura, si me preguntas. -A pesar del tiempo que había pasado, aquel era un asunto del que aún le resultaba incómodo hablar en presencia de Kakashi. Obviamente, las demás similitudes no le habían pasado desapercibidas, pero creía absurdo hablar de ellas en un momento como aquel.

-Cuando comencé a entrenarlos, sentí que me daban la oportunidad de hacer por ellos lo que no pude hacer por mi equipo. Nos veía a nosotros reflejados en ellos y quería que las cosas les fueran bien… Deseaba que aprendieran a quererse y que cuando lo hicieran no fuera demasiado tarde como me sucedió a mí.

Ante aquella confesión, Asuma guardó silencio. Rara vez había escuchado a Kakashi hablar de sus problemas y preocupaciones. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que lo hubiera hecho alguna vez. Sin embargo, más raro aún era que escuchara opiniones o consejos al respecto.

-Hay dos maneras de enfrentarse al dolor o a la soledad. –Kakashi agachó el rostro cuando lo escuchó hablar segundos después.- Vendiendo tu alma al diablo o… -golpeó suavemente el hombro de su amigo.- Siendo perseverante y fuerte.

-Deja de hacerlo, Asuma.

-¿El qué? –preguntó descolocado.

-Hacer como si todo lo que he hecho a lo largo de mi vida estuviera bien o fuera admirable. –Por primera vez en aquella conversación, el moreno se quedó sin absolutamente nada que decir. Normalmente, Kakashi solo mostraba su lado divertido y amable. Nunca el lado triste, ni aquella parte de él que se arrepentía por cosas que ya no podía cambiar.- Soy un mortal, como todos vosotros. Y tengo la mala costumbre de cometer errores estrepitosos cuyas consecuencias terminan siendo... –Gesticuló nerviosamente con las manos y resopló. Asuma pensó que quizá lo mejor, después de todo, era dejarlo hablar; aunque no estuviera seguro de cómo recomponer los pedazos de su amigo que amenazaban con caerse.- Catastróficas. –Se llevó las manos a los ojos y los frotó una vez más.- Todo esto, no es de hoy. –Masculló entre dientes.- Pero yo solamente me di cuenta de la crudeza del asunto cuando ya era demasiado tarde. ¡No le di importancia! Pensé que todas las peleas entre Sasuke y Naruto no habían sido más que una cuestión de… -se encogió de hombros.- De necesidad de demostrarse mutuamente que ambos eran mucho mejores que tiempo atrás. No se me ocurrió, ni por lo más remoto, que de verdad habían intentado matarse. –se revolvió el pelo con nerviosismo.- ¡Y debí darme cuenta! Debí darme cuenta de que las cosas habían dejado de ser una competición por ver quién era mejor. Debí haber escuchado a Sakura y no menospreciar sus lágrimas.

-No las menospreciaste.

-¡Lo hice! Pensé que solamente era una rabieta a costa de su adoración por Sasuke. Pensé que era cosa de niños… Y me olvidé de que nadie usa el Chidori o el Rasengan sin intención de… Nadie lo usa para jugar. –Mientras Asuma lo escuchaba atentamente, Jiraiya había abandonado su escondite y se había acercado unos pasos más hasta ellos.- ¡Ni siquiera sabía que mi propio alumno podía usar el Rasengan! ¿Puedes creerlo? –El moreno sostuvo su mirada herida, y guardó silencio una vez más.- No sé como aún hoy, Sakura y Naruto, pueden confiar en mi del modo en que lo hacen. –Asuma se llevó el cigarrillo a los labios con cierto nerviosismo.- ¿Qué hice por ellos en todo este tiempo?

-Esa es una pregunta ciertamente estúpida. –La voz de Jiraiya los sobresaltó a ambos al verse sorprendidos, y a la vez, giraron en su dirección.- El hecho de que Sasuke _solo_ haya aprendido las técnicas más impresionantes de ti, no significa que los demás, no hayan aprendido nada.

-¡Jiraiya! –exclamó Asuma. El Sannin sonrió, pero siguió con su mirada clavada en el peliplateado.

-Probablemente has estado demasiado distraído pensando en todo lo que podías haber hecho por cambiar los últimos acontecimientos, y no te has dado cuenta de que en realidad, has hecho mucho más por Sakura y Naruto que por el último Uchiha. –Kakashi alzó una ceja, incrédulo.- Hay cosas más importantes en la vida que una técnica legendaria. _Eso_ es precisamente lo que tú les has dado.

-Sasuke podía haber matado a Naruto. –respondió únicamente.

-Podía haberlo hecho, si. Incluso el Kyubi podía haberse salido de control… -Kakashi se estremeció al pensarlo.- Pero nada de eso sucedió. En unos días, Naruto estará organizando tanto ruido como siempre, dispuesto a pelear por ser mejor cada día. Ya no tiene sentido alguno preocuparse por lo que sucedió, Kakashi. Konoha ya pasó por esto antes. –No hacía falta que pronunciara ningún nombre, los dos sabían que hablaba de Orochimaru.- Hay que avanzar y prepararse para lo que viene, pero aún quedan muchos otros a los que proteger. –Kakashi negó con el rostro.- Tristemente, no podemos salvar a todos, pero si intentarlo.

-¡No puedo salvar a nadie! ¿No lo entiendes? –Dejó escapar una risa amarga.- Soy un genio arrancando vidas, pero soy totalmente incapaz de salvar a quienes me importan. Mi padre, Sensei, Obito, Rin, Sandaime, Sasuke… ¡Puedo seguir dando nombres! ¿Hice algo por ellos?

Jiraiya acortó un par de pasos la distancia que lo separaba del último Hatake. Asuma miró de uno a otro, y se sorprendió al notar que en aquel momento, Kakashi no parecía más que un niño enrabietado frente al peliblanco. De pronto, el Sannin posó su mano en la cabeza del chico, sorprendiéndolos a ambos. Aunque Kakashi era alto, Jiraiya lo era más, y aquel curioso gesto, lo obligó a alzar el rostro para mirarlo.

-Has crecido, mocoso. –dijo como si toda la conversación anterior no hubiera tenido lugar, y revolvió el ya de por si desordenado pelo plateado. Kakashi frunció el ceño, en un gesto que al Sannin se le antojó terriblemente infantil y familiar. Sonrió casi con nostalgia, recordando la infinidad de veces que había hecho aquel mismo gesto cuando Kakashi era un niño solitario y desorientado. La reacción siempre había sido la misma, a pesar de todas las cosas que habían cambiado.- Olvida esto y sigue adelante, como siempre. Has salvado muchas más vidas de las que puedas contar o recordar. Konoha te debe mucho más de lo que alguna vez podrá pagarte.

Asuma había olvidado el cigarrillo que se consumía entre sus dedos. Aquella escena le resultaba tan curiosa y fascinante que le parecía imposible apartar la vista de su amigo. Era como si de pronto todas aquellas palabras, aquel dolor y aquella infinidad de reproches hacia sí mismo; hubieran quedado en el olvido. Un mohín de disgusto, más propio de un chiquillo que del famoso Ninja Copia adornaba su rostro; no necesitaba poder verlo para saberlo.

-Cuando haces eso, me siento como una mascota. –dijo de improviso y resignado, pero lejos de apartarse, Jiraiya revolvió con más intensidad su cabello.

Asuma y el Sannin rompieron en carcajadas y como si nada de aquello hubiera tenido lugar, la habitual expresión risueña del jonnin volvió a su rostro. Así era Kakashi después de todo.

-Bueno, después de esto… -dijo Asuma.- Espero que tengas en cuenta mis esfuerzos por salvaguardar tu reputación.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Te has retrasado ya lo suficiente, como para que la próxima vez que vea a Tsunade mi integridad física también peligre.

Al escucharlo, Kakashi abrió los ojos de par en par, dejando que vislumbraran el siempre extraño brillo rojo del Sharingan. Se llevó la mano a la frente y con un gracioso gesto, se despidió en el preciso instante en que desaparecía envuelto en una nube de humo.

Asuma suspiró al verlo marchar.

-Lo has hecho bien. –No tenía la menor idea de que era aquello que desprendía Jiraiya, pero cuando uno estaba a su lado, resultaba simplemente imposible aferrarse a la tristeza. Sonrió de vuelta y le dio una calada más a su cigarrillo.

-Lo sé. –No necesitó mirar al Sannin para saber que el también sonreía, la mano sobre su hombro lo decía todo.

_-Fin-_

**NdA:** Bueno… pues esto es todo. ¡Espero que os haya gustado, y que os animéis a dejar un review con vuestra opinión! ¡Un saludito!

_La Dama de las Estrellas_


End file.
